


Early Morning Wake-up Call

by IsolationShepherd



Series: Kabby One Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolationShepherd/pseuds/IsolationShepherd
Summary: Marcus has got into the habit of thinking about Abby first thing in a morning.A one-shot for no reason other than I wanted to write it ;)





	

When he wakes up in the morning achingly hard, and strokes himself to climax thinking of her, he feels guilty, like he’s sullying her in some way. It’s become a regular occurrence, a morning habit that he really should break but no matter how guilty he feels, how much he tells himself to stop, somehow his hand still slides beneath the sheets where he finds himself throbbing with anticipation, already dripping wet at thoughts of Abby. He tries to use a different scenario every day to keep it fresh, to surprise himself as much as he can. Today he imagines them in Medical. There are no patients and the door is locked but Jackson is due on shift any moment which gives an urgency to their actions. Marcus is perched on the edge of the medical table and Abby is kneeling on the floor in front of him. His pants are round his ankles; they were overcome with lust and didn’t have time to take their clothes off properly. He looks down at her, seeing her long, brown hair swishing back and forth as she sucks on his cock, taking his length into her mouth, her tongue sliding up and down the underside, silky against the rough ridges of his shaft.

His cock jumps and twitches in his hand as he thinks this and he rubs his palm over the head to make it slick so he can better imitate the hot, wet interior of her mouth. He closes his fist around the shaft, stroking it slowly, his fingers pressing on the thick vein as he moves, warming his blood, making his cock pulse. He gives himself long, slow strokes from the bottom to the top, squeezing the head and back down again. He moans softly to himself as he swells and becomes even harder. He imagines tangling his fingers in her hair as she sucks him, guiding her gently but not too much, whispering to her when it feels good, when she needs to increase the pressure and when she should simply let her tongue do the work, licking the head, tasting his juice. She concentrates her actions on the thick ridge at the base of his head, circling it with the flat of her tongue, dipping down now and then to stimulate the delicate tissue connecting the head to the shaft with soft light licks. Marcus moans louder as his fingers mimic her actions, pressing and stroking with practised hands until it becomes too much.

In his fantasy he says her name so that she stops what she’s doing and looks up at him, her deep brown eyes half-lidded with arousal. The sight stirs him more; he’s desperate now, pulsing with desire, harder than he’s ever been all because of her and her swollen lips, her soft mouth and clever tongue. “Suck me, just suck me, Abby,” he tells her and she takes him back into the heat of her mouth, swallowing his length as far as she can. She’s practiced at it, takes him deep so that he can feel the walls of her throat tight around him. He thrusts in and out of her mouth so that she doesn’t have to do all the work. Lying in his bed, his hand moves more frantically up and down his cock. He throws the covers off with his other hand, letting the cold air play over his body, cooling his heat just a little. He can feel his orgasm starting to build in the base of his spine, an intense throbbing that races straight to the tip of his cock.

As the pleasure waves increase in speed and intensity he imagines Abby curling her tongue into a point and dipping it into the slit on the head of his cock, lapping up his juices and moaning with her own pleasure. The thought of this, the image of her fucking him with her tongue, undoes him and he comes in great spurts of pleasure, shooting his juice all over his hand and stomach. He lies back on the bed, panting with exertion, his whole body throbbing from his head to his toes. He’s happy for a moment, the pleasure chemicals released into his brain overriding his guilt for now, but it will return as it always does.


End file.
